potbsfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Conquest points
Advisor NPC text with 1654 attacker points (vs. 6029 for defenders): :Due to the efforts of our countrymen thus far, an additional approach has been unlocked - you can use one of the other doors from this room to exit to a more strategic position in the ship battle. Taralin Snowden 13:29, 27 March 2008 (UTC) Advisor NPC text with 4363 attacker points (vs. 1566 for defenders): :All exits from this room into other battle positions are available, the Fort Lieutenant has been weakened by our continued efforts, and the nearby defense guns appear to be less effective. Press your advantage, captain. Taralin Snowden 17:07, 26 March 2008 (UTC) Advisor NPC text with 5293 attacker points (vs. 127 for defenders): :All exits from this room into other battle positions are available, and due to the profound efforts of our captains, the Garrison Commander in the town has been weakened along with the Fort Lieutenant, and defense guns. There are also several allies at the fort to help the first captain to reach them. Taralin Snowden 13:39, 12 April 2008 (UTC) Advisor NPC text with 6349 attacker points (vs. 2209 for defenders): :All exits from this room into other battle positions are available, and it appears that the Fort Lieutenant has been severely weakened. The Garrison Commander in town and defense guns nearby have also been weakened, and there are several allies at the fort to help the first captain to reach them. Taralin Snowden 13:00, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Advisor NPC text with 7475 attacker points (vs. 224 for defenders): :All exits from this room into other battle positions are available, and word has just come in that allies have landed at both the fort and town, ready to aid the first captain to reach them. The Fort Lieutenant has been severely weakened, and our efforts have also weakened the Garrison Commander in town and the nearby defense guns. Taralin Snowden 12:09, 3 April 2008 (UTC) here is the Advisor NPC text you get with 8367 attacker conquest points (edit: defenders had 312 points): :It appears that some benevolent force favors us today, captain. We've gained the upper hand with our swordplay, and you'll find that we have more initiative in swashbuckling combat. :In addition to this, the Garrison Commander in town and the Fort Lieutenant have been severely weakened, and several allies at both the town and fort await for a captain to reach them and lead them into battle. The defense guns near the fort and town are also weakened, so use any of the three available exits to strike from a more strategic position. Taralin Snowden 13:41, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Advisor NPC text with 10000 attacker points (vs. 332 for defenders): :Fortune favors the bold, and ship morale is the highest it has ever been. This and we have much greater initiative in swashbuckling swordplay, and the winds also favor the Brethren of the Coast. :The Garrison Commander in town and the Fort Lieutenant are severely weakened, and several allies at both the town and fort await for a captain to reach them and lead them into battle. The defense guns near the fort and town are also weakened, so use any of the three available exits to strike from a more strategic position. Taralin Snowden 16:15, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Advisor NPC text with 10000 defender points (vs. 6245 for attackers): :Providence smiles on us, Captain LastName, for our sailors' morale and swashbuckling initiative are the greatest they have ever been! :In addition to this, our Garrison Commander and Fort Lieutenant have been greatly strengthened by our war efforts, and they each have an ally to help with the defense of the town and fort, respectfully. :Additional efforts have reinforced key defense guns by the town and fort, the fort has been improved, and we've constructed two additional defense guns. When you and the other battle-hardened captains here are ready for battle, all three exits from this room are available, offering more strategic positions from which to battle. Taralin Snowden 14:20, 12 April 2008 (UTC)